


The Kid That I Used To Know

by Reallyneedsalife



Series: Reid's High School Messes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF BAU Team, BAMF Spencer Reid, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guns, Hurt Spencer Reid, I just like it, Lesbian Emily Prentiss, Memories, No beta we die like Gideon, Nobody gets shot don't worry, School Reunion, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, Spencer Reid is a Little Shit, Spencer needs help but is also a badass when he needs to be, Team as Family, The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), Unsub | Unknown Subject, Weapons, briefly, has nothing to do with the plot, how is that not a taggg???, more he remembers a time he'd prefer to forget, sorry that was mean XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyneedsalife/pseuds/Reallyneedsalife
Summary: No, I’m not going to hang my head,And be another accident.So long to the kid that I used to know,So long to the place that I used to go.I’m not an R.I.P.I’m not another sick, sad tragedyOr:Reid ends up going to his School Reunion, against his better judgement, and finds just being himself to be the best thing of the night- that plus showing off his team to his old bullies.
Relationships: Derek Morgan & Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Spencer Reid, No Romantic Relationship(s), The BAU Team & Spencer Reid
Series: Reid's High School Messes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121072
Comments: 2
Kudos: 179





	The Kid That I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season 5 (but after Reid gets off the crutches, but has his cane)  
> Also, if you can’t tell from my intense lack of knowledge about the American School System, I am not from the US. Please correct me if I use the wrong terminology, we don’t have high school reunions or anything like that.
> 
> Anywho- enjoy!

Although Dr Spencer Reid was a certified genius in the eyes of everyone he had ever met, sometimes he really questioned his intelligence. 

Yes, he had an IQ of 187 and could read 20,000 words a minute, but as the small envelope was delivered onto his desk at the BAU he was genuinely surprised at his own stupidity that led to him deciding to look at it while at his desk, in view of his very, _very_ nosey teammates. As profilers that was a plus, but sometimes it got a little irritating working with human lie detectors. It had been 15 years since he graduated from High School at age 12, 15 years since he finally left those bullies behind. And now, he and the rest of his graduating class were being invited back to ‘catch up’. It would be nothing short of a nightmare. 

Throwing the letter in the bin by his desk, Reid tried to push the thought from the back of his mind. Except, it seemed Morgan and Prentiss had other ideas. Morgan lent around the side between the two of their desks and plucked the screwed up letter from its place in the small black bin. 

“What's this, Pretty boy? A declaration of love? Maybe a cry for help from some University?” The older man teased, but the tone fell away once he glanced at the writing imprinted onto the paper. Morgan’s eyes scanned the invitation, then Reid’s face, then flicked back to the invitation again. 

“What is it, Morgan?” Emily asked, leaning over from her own desk to try and take a peek at the paper that had taken both Reid and Morgan’s attentions hostage. 

“Kid, your high school is holding a reunion?”

Though he didn’t intend to, Reid flinched slightly at the mentioning of his High School. Morgan was more than aware that Reid had experienced some seriously bad things while he was a part of that place, it wasn’t every day a 12-year-old graduated the top of their _high school_ class. Prentiss, however, was less aware, but now more curious than before. 

“You're going to go, right Reid?” 

Reid grimaced, spinning on his chair to face the other two BAU Agents. “I don't even see why they invited me. I mean, they all hate me and made their opinions very well known." He quickly shut his mouth as soon as he noticed Prentiss staring, but he knew the damage was already done by the look of shock on her face.

“How can anyone hate someone as adorable as you? Reid, I love you, but nobody can really hate you! Okay, sometimes your rambles can get slightly off-topic, but nobody can hate you for _that!”_

Emily was clearly trying to help, but Reid seemed to have already made up his mind about the invitation, and that was that it and the rest of his time in that god-forsaken place should stay far, far away from him.

"I don't know. I just don't think it's a good idea, Prentiss," he responded, looking a lot as though just the thought of going within 100 miles of the reunion would cause him to have a breakdown.

Emily lent forward, hands clasped together and a shit-eating grin appeared across her face.

“How about, you take us with you?”

Morgan didn’t think it was possible, but amazingly Reid seemed to pale even further at that comment. Though neither of them could exactly fault the logic. Derek knew some of the details about Reid’s history at school, none of which were nice, and Emily knew something was wrong about it all. But Spencer’s old classmates wouldn’t dare touch a hair on his head if Morgan and Emily went along with him. 

“You know, she's not wrong, Kid. Whatever happened in the past can’t come back to haunt you if we come with. Besides, I’m sure JJ would love to see Boy Genius’ old classmates.” Morgan replied, a similar smirk to that Emily had quickly appeared on his own face. 

Emily and Derek had won and Spencer knew it. He gave up with as much dignity as he had left by saying, "Alright, fine, fine. I just have to tell Hotch, but I suppose you guys will be coming with me back to Vegas next week”

Even though Reid was still dreading seeing his old tormentors, having JJ, Morgan and Emily along for the ride might make things a little more bearable. 

* * *

1 week, and a crazy annoying flight mushed between Morgan and the walkway, later- Hotch had approved the 2 days needed off for the 4 ‘siblings’ to go to the reunion and be back, and so they had all hopped on a flight. The reunion was later that day, and as Spencer, Derek, JJ and Emily wandered out of the air-conditioned airport and into the baking heat of the City that Never Sleeps they couldn't help but bask in the desert sun.

Spencer had tried to carry his own bag, but as he was still struggling to walk without a cane Derek had decided that the youngest wasn’t allowed to do so. "So what time is this thing starting?" Emily asks as they ambled out of the airport and down to where their car was.

"Doors are opening at 5." Spencer recites as the group jumped into the hired car Hotch had arranged for them from Quantico

As the 4 agents got in, Morgan driving with Emily in shotgun and JJ and Reid in the back, bags were dumped in the boot and the hotel address they were given was inputted to the SatNav. The trip was quiet, the sound of soft conversation between Morgan and Emily along with the tiny bumps in the road were the only noise. 

Spencer was locked inside his own head, images of being tied to a goal post replaying over and over and over as the event drew nearer and nearer.

When it was finally time for them all to go, not long after arriving at the hotel and checking in, the 4 FBI Agents loaded themselves into the car again and began the drive to Reid’s old school. Outside the main entrance doors was a long poster, hanging between either side, that displayed in large yellow letters, on a red background: “WELCOME BACK: CLASS OF 1994!” Spencer swallowed awkwardly, trying to get rid of the nerves growing in his chest. He was more than willing to forget the events of the past and never return here, but his friends had other ideas. So, cane in his hand and messenger bag reassuringly around his shoulders, Dr Spencer Reid entered a building he thought he had left behind. 

The school’s hall was big, more than big enough to house the reunion. By the door there was a table where people arriving needed to get a pin which displayed their name and an old picture of them, probably from the 1994 yearbook. Spencer faintly heard a smothered snort at the picture, but when he turned to his friends he only found comforting looks. 

The room was like any Gym from a High School. Soft music played in the background, and there were people everywhere. The small group moved closer towards the centre of the room, chatting between themselves about a case that had wrapped up just before coming here. That was one of the reasons Hotch had allowed them to come to Vegas to begin with, said the 4 of them needed a break after the shit-show that was the quadruple-kidnapping and murder. 

Spencer was starting a long explanation of the first documented case of kidnapping when a snark laugh froze him in place. 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Spencer Reid, all grown up.”

Reid sighed and watched briefly as his friend's faces changed from teasing to confusion. He turned and tried not to flinch at the hand that came down in ‘greeting’ from the man. “Brad Hughes. Long time.”

He had barely choked the words out before the memories came flashing back

_Spencer was in the library, nose deep in one of the few books in the large hall he hadn't yet read. Nobody ever came here except him, so he thought this could always remain his safe place. God, if he knew how wrong he was._

_"Hey, Spencer!" A way too high pitched voice shouted from across the small slipway made of different cases filled with leather-bound stacks of paper and ink. Harper Hillman._

_"H-Harper-" Spencer spluttered, surprised and confused as to why one of the most popular girls in school was shouting his name. He quickly closed his book, the page number ingrained in his memory, to focus on the conversation._

_"Hey, so, you know Alexa?" The girl chirped, now stood almost close enough to Spencer for him to feel the soft tickles of her breath on his head. She was a good head and neck taller than him, even when he stood up, but that was probably due to the fact she was 18 and Spencer was only 12._

_"Y-Yeah, who doesn't?" He quickly replied, trying not to sound too nervous._

_"Yeah, well, she wants to meet you. Behind the field house out on the pitch. You know where that is, right?"_

_Of course I do, uh, tell her I'll be there!"_

_With a nod off agreement, Harper retreated through the allies of books. If only Spencer knew how much he would go to loathe that decision._

_When Spencer shuffled his way meekly over to the field house not 30 minutes later, butterflies fluttered in his stomach. But when he rounded the corner, his heart fell to his feet. Okay, biologically he knew that wasn't possible, your heart didn't move unless through medical interference, but the saying was suitable in the situation. Alexa Lisbon was there, but so was the entire football team- lead by Brad Hughes._

_"W-What's going on?" He asked, anxiety only increasing with every second. No reply came, instead, they all started towards him. Moments later, they had all pounced at their prey._

_Spencer struggled, God knows he didn't make it easy for them, but the kicks and the punches and the pain didn't stop. It never stopped. Over and over and over and over and-_

"id-Reid?!" A voice nagged while a hand-pulled on his shoulder to bring him back to reality. "You in there, kid?" 

Morgan. Morgan was there. What was Morgan doing at his school? Oh, wait- “Yeah, yeah sorry.” 

Morgan laid a comforting hand on his arm, and unlike with Brad before- Reid didn’t flinch.

"So what are you doing these days Spencer? I'd thought you'd still be lonely, but the fact you have people protecting you says other wise." Brad sneared, before winking in Prentiss and JJ's direction. Both looked as though they were going to either be sick or punch the man, and honestly Reid could work with both.

"Oh, uh, it's Dr. And I'm an FBI Agent." Reid muttered sheepishly. 

Brad stared, mouth gaping like a fish, before he burst into a fit of ear piercing laughter. When he finally calmed down enough to speak, there were tears in the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, and so am I."

Reid shrunk back in on himself, shy, until someone stood beside him. "Oh really?" the voice of Prentiss asked. "Does you're badge look anything like this?"

Reid risked a glance up, and sure enough Emily was proudly displaying her credentials to the stuck up man. Brad blanched, but Emily was quickly followed by JJ, and then Morgan. Each stood beside Reid, and each displayed their FBI status clear as day. Reid could have kissed them all. Before he knew it, he was also flashing his credentials at the man. A glare from Prentiss, along with a blunt ''You should leave'' sent Brad into retreat before he said anything more. No matter how much he might deny it, Reid clearly relied on his team more than they’d realized. Probably more than even he realized. After all, they weren't a team, more a family. Glancing at the now seething form of Brad Hughes, Reid noticed someone else and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Glancing around, his eyes met another and the form of Harper Hillman quickly turned away. Before he could mention it to his team, a balding man came onto the stage. He tapped the microphone there, but all it did was cause feedback. People flinched away, and the man covered his ears. When the noises faded away, he stepped back to it again.

"Hello, everyone," he confidently stated. "Welcome back Class of 1994!"

Cheers erupted from the people, clapping for their class. Reid, however, would never clap for these people. They were all terrible people. JJ clapped politely while Morgan and Prentiss sent the retreating form of Brad Hughes death glares that could rival Hotch’s. 

"If you could find some seats, I would gladly like to start the ceremony," the man said, shuffling across the stage to talk to a woman on the other side. As they made their way over to an empty table, JJ was the one to ask "What ceremony?"

"I honestly have no idea," Reid stated, honestly just as confused as the rest of his teammates. Before the event could even begin, a bullet was fired at the sky. Everyone panicked, people tried to flee but the doors were locked shut. Others ducked, tucking themselves under their tables. The FBI Agents however? They didn't even flinch. In one swift movement, the person turned and aimed the weapon square at Reid's head.

Stood in the middle of the now huddled away crowd was Harper Hillman. 

Slowly, his once childhood bully crossed the short distance between them. She had a cold smile on her face, and given with the face she hadn't wavered once they guessed she was experienced in this kind of event. In less then a second- Morgan, Prentiss and JJ had drawn their own weapons and their barrels were now staring down the woman. She had barely changed since high school- still had the same dull blonde hair, same cold eyes, same condescending smile. 

"You know what a Marksman is, in poker, right? I assume you do." Harper asked with a smirk, her aim never wavered even as she pulled out a revolver. Reid's blood ran cold. "A full house, three twos and two aces. In other words, 'Three ducks, and two bullets' - now, I'm not one to… play with my prey. But I'm sure you know what Russian Roulette is too." This was clearly an experienced killer- and Reid came to a conclusion quicker then he would have liked. He didn't think it was possible, but her smirk seemed to grow bigger as she slotted two bullets into alternative slots and span the casing. She stopped it with an audible _click_ and it slipped into the barrel with a snap.

"You're the Casino Killer." Reid stated easily, trying to keep the ebbing fear off his face and out of his voice. For years people had been going missing, only to be found 2 days later with power marks on their heads and a bullet through the brain. The only thing linking them together was the fact that Casino chips were forced into the victims 

Somewhere behind the 3 agents, one of Reid's old classmates let out a sob of pure fear.

"I won't go down without a fight. I'd rather die then serve life in one of those prisons. I heard about that crime you solved the other day- 4 kidnappings and a murder? Impressive stuff."

"Harper, that isn't why we're here-" He tried, but the mad woman cut him off.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. You always were the smartest person in any room."

"Harper, there isn't a situation where you make it out of this. You're pointing a gun at an FBI Agent, did you really think this through?" Morgan stated, trying to diffuse the situation. It was this moment he and the others were glad they brought their weapons with them. Just in case. Reid had his with him, it was holstered around his waist out of sight under his jumper, but he couldn't make a move for it without Harper seeing. There was a ripple of shock through the crowd when Morgan revealed the truth about their profession, but Harper just smiled wider. 

"Oh I'm aware. Thats why you came here, right? The Spencer Reid we know would never voluntarily come back to this god forsaken school, unless he was told to by his bosses. The fact he brought you three along just cemented my thoughts. You're hear to arrest me."

Reid had to hold back the short urge to laugh. Him? Arrest her? At the moment he could barely walk without his cane, and the only reason he was allowed to serve was because Gideon had wavered his physical evaluations for him. Harper pointed her gun at Reid- but before she could fire two gun shots rang out at the same time. Reid was glade to see they both came from his sibling's weapons. Harper Hillman was dead before she hit the floor, two bullets having lodged themselves in her forehead and heart respectively. The silence was heavy and thick with tension as Morgan quickly stepped over to the girl and confirmed the death. Prentiss was calling the local law enforcement, and JJ went to check on Reid and only then the crowd after confirming her brother was okay.

Later, after the LEOs had taken their statements and realised they were all FBI Agents (that had caused quite a fuss), the 4 were free to go. The siblings stood side by side, 

“Let's go and get some food- Hotch will want a full report when we get back and you know how long that’ll take.” Prentiss said, grinning. The others made sounds of agreement, and the brunette hooked her left arm into JJ’s right. Morgan threw his left around Reid’s shoulders, and his hands went to fiddle with his bag strap. 

“Only you, kid,” Morgan started as they exited the building in search of a dinner, “could go to your High School Reunion, face your teenage bullies, and take down a mass murderer while you’re at it.” 

The young doctor laughed, which was quickly followed by a laugh from his sisters, and lent into his brother's side. “Couldn’t have done any of it without you guys."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, we're amazing. You know she was right though." JJ joked, peering round Morgan to look at him, "You are the smartest guy in any room."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wrote this in the space of 4 hours when I should have been asleep or revising for my Psychology test XD
> 
> Also, for those of you that were wondering, the first documented kidnapping-for-ransom in US history was on the 1st July 1874- two little boys were abducted in front of their family's mansion. Their names were Charley and Walter Ross and they were 4 and 6 years old. Charley was never seen again, and a stranger found Walter and returned him to his father the same day. Two days after that, the father received a note, saying that Charley would be released for money. On July 7, came another note demanding $20,000 and instructing the boy's father how to go about paying the kidnappers. The father tried to follow the instructions as best he could but never contacted the kidnappers, and Charley was never found.
> 
> I might be making a few of these types of things- mostly Reid interacting and getting revenge on his High School bullies cause there aren't enough of these stories out there. :D


End file.
